Blink and Be Gone
by TrueTigress
Summary: Katy is the last born vampire, the family killed off by the voltouri as they seek power. Follow her as she finds out her destiny and how she must destory many to save the ones she loves. And all she ever wanted was to be Normal.
1. Prolouge

**PROLOUGE**

_"Go my princess! Be free!" Shouted the last remaining born vampire as her small child, no older than a few hours, drifted down the narrow stream in forks. The Voltouri had tracked her this far without knowing of her small redheaded daughter with crystals for eyes and a heart of pure gold. _

_The Voltouri grabbed the female vampire and tore her to pieces, without suspecting anything. Once she was dead they would rule with out the fear of vampire civilisation been the last vampire queens and they would be the full supreem rulers and none of the other vampires would have known. _

_The girl drifted down river and at the edge, a redheaded pale girl, 5 years old, picked the basket up and looked into it._

_"Mom! MOM!" She shouted._

_"Renesmee, be quiet, were hunting!" The woman said before laughing at her small daughter._

_"Mom there's a baby in the bag, she has the same hair as me!" Renesmee giggled._

_"Give me the basket." Bella wispered. A baby lay in the basket, a baby as perfect as her own Rensemee. Her heart filled with a warmth and she dropped the basket, taking the baby out. _

_"Her names Katy and she will be living with us, she is your new sister." It registered in Bella's mind that the girl had no heart beat and that she smelled no human on her at all. This girl was a vampire... but how?_


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

><p><span>Third person<span>

The next morning was cold. The snow covered the forest like a blanket had been layed over especially for the birthday party. The dew on the windows sparkled like jewles in the dawning light and the tap of a wood pecker could be heard among the swaying of the too-green trees and the eiry wooshing of the river. A wolf howled in the distance. The hilly mountains peeked at the brush of the horisen and the spider webs conected to the tree's had frozen dew drops on them which made them glitter ravenously in the gradually creeping light that threatened the existance of this beautiful scene. A laughing could be heared in the distance as two girls were hunting before the party. And they were out together, laughing as if they had never been apart. The dark haired one gracefully attacked a young buck that was courting two pregnant females and the red head with the beautiful mass of curls that framed her delicate features watched her sister, studying every move she made to make sure she had something to remember her by when if she left again.

Katy's POV

We were told this morning we were having a party tonight for out birthday's. I think it's more a Renesmee-thing than a Katy-thing, but Alice insisted it was my party as much as it was Renesmee's. The wolves would be there and so would Seth. The Deleni Vampires who I had never met before would be coming over to the party. They did every year Esme told me. Alice sent me out hunting with Renesmee. It was awkward at first because we don't exactly hide that we dislike each other. I huffed and puffed at the prospect of alone time with my sister... but it was nice. I don't understand why but we conected in the few hours we were out together. We seemed closer in them few hours than ever. We talked about our lives, our dreams, hopes for the future, our families, out wolves, our likes and dislikes, our problems concerning each other... she told me her favroite artist was her father and the Lulaby she played on her phone sounded beautiful.

A tear came to my eye at the prospect of Edward making me a lullaby, but what were the chances of that really?

We came home and Alice got streight to work on me and Renesmee.

"She's scary you know." She wispered to me with a giggle and I started to giggle with her as I wispered back to her "I know!"

Alice Looked at me and Renesmee smiling and she gave me my dress and Renesmee the same dress... in pink. I frowned at this minor detail and Renesmee shrugged getting into the dress. Our boots were the same. Our jewellry was the same exept Renesmee had a locket on with the engraving "More than my own life."

It made me sad but then I remembered it was me who run off. I could have made them realise they loved me maybe. But I was with them again now... I think forever. Alice twirled about 20 different powders on my face and applyed a touch of mascara, same for Renesmee, Then she streightened Renesmee's hair hand frowned at the result. She recurled it and then curled mine. Once she had done, me and Renesmee went over to a mirror. We looked so much a like it broke my heart that the Cullen's didn't see it. Same streight nose, funny shaped lips, high cheek bones and the big round eyes, exept for mine were a mossy green, Renesmee's were chocolate brown.

Renesmee stood closer to me and smiled, "Your smaller than me."

"I know, how tall are you?" I asked.

"I'm five foot four, an inch smaller than mom." She said still smiling, "You?"

I blushed and laugher a little, "I'm five foot two..."

We both burst out into girly fits of laughter. I smiled at her then and she did the same to me. I really was short! But I liked it. Alice walked into the room and tutted at us.

"Hurry you two. You don't want to miss the party do you?" She asked me and Renesmee. We both looked at each other and gave eachother looks of discust. Parties are horribal. We both started to laugh once again and Alice just tutted at us as she ushered us out of the room and down the stairs of the big house. It was beautiful as we walked out into the garden/forest. The tree's were covered in purple and pink fairy lights, twired around the trunks and ribbons dangled from the trees in bows like vines. The Cullen's were at the end and at the site of me and Renesmee linking arms Bella's eyebrow's rose to the sky. All I could do was stand on watching her uncomfotabley. As the were wolves arrived and all their imprints, there was only one person I wanted to see. That was Seth. He hadn't come. The Cullen's cousin's came and each greeted me with a kiss on the cheek and a hug. I felt a longing to dance with Seth. Everybody wanted to dance with Renesmee, I exiled myself. I wanted my first dance with Seth.

Renesmee came up to me slowly and tapped me on the sholder supprising me a little.

"What Renesmee?" I asked her sighing.

"This is your first birthday party and your moping around. Paul's coming in the next half an hour. Sam told him to take the night off for your party."

I grinned and grabbed her hand, "Us birthday girls should have a dance together don't you think?" we started off in a slow circle but then we grew in confidence. Renesmee was good at dancing, almost as good as me. We spun and pirroetted, leeped and jumped. It was amazing. Then the music ended. Renesmee went over to Jacob who was just stepping in the door and then I saw Seth behind him. He instantly started to look for me and I smiled at his familiar cocky grin that he only had on when seeing me. I took his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor repeating the same moves I had done with Renesmee, only this time we were dancing at the side of eachother in our wolves arms.

Third person

The light was faiding above the horrisen and the bird calls came to an end. The fluttering of a crane could be heard as it grabbed its last fish of the day, skimming the waters edge with its stream lined beak and the water tricling as it dripped out of the birds mouth. The foot steps of a small human, no bigger than a young teenager could be heard passing through the woods as her soft heart beat drummed away in the silent night as she hiked on through the dark forest.

Katy's POV

Best. Party. EVER. It was more beautiful than I had imagianed it would be. Edward gave me a CD with my very own lullaby on it, Bella got me a small locket simalar to Renesmee's only it said "Never will i say goodbye to you" On it. I found that touching. Alice and Jasper got me clothes. Duhh. Emmett and Rosalie got me a car! A fast one too. And Carlilse and Esme did up my room to how I wanted it to be! It was the best night ever and it still was carrying on.

Renesmee, as the imprint of Jacob, weas invited to the camp fire, Seth Invited me. As we stepped over the hill and was arriving, we saw all the wolves were there that had been at the party. An old man was sat at the northen side of the circle in a wheel chair. His copper skin radiated on the fire and gave him the look of an amazing god-like human. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me and in a rough voice with an accent he said deeply "Sit down, children." Everyone stopped what they were doing as they returned to the logs around the fire. Each one had copper skin and dark black hair. Only on girl had blue eyes instead of brown. It made me feel uncomfortable as I could see it was making Renesmee Uncomfortable as well. She smiled in the corner of my eye, the creases somehow not reaching her eyes as her radiant smiles usually do.

I began to get nervous as everybody started to twich. Then he spoke.

"Something is coming. We can all feel it in the wind. It is nothing like none of us have ever experianced before. Not the newborn attack, Not saving Renesmee. This is going to be a true battle to the death. I don't know how many of you will survive but..." I turned my attention to a small beetle that was on the ground at my feet. It was alot more calming that been told we were all going to die. The bug was a blue colour as the fire flickered it turned green and blue... green... blue...gre- "Katy." I turned my attention to the gruff voice that was calling my name, it was the tribe leader, "Child you must pay attention, Im not droning on about usless rubbish you know."

"How do you know it will happen huh?" I asked and that made everybody gasp. Nobody was cheeky to him. Great.

"I know child now sit down and listen or Seth could take you elsewhere." He said as though he was contridicting me. Ughh.

"If you know then why dont you do something about it?" I asked raising my voice.

"Child sit down and stop trying to create a comotion." He said calmingly and then my phone started to ring.

_Bella_

The name came up and I waled away from the circle of people to a nearby cliff. I pressed the "Take Call" Button.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Katy, get Renesmee and Jacob and come home now. Alice has had a vision." She said sounding alarmed and hysterical.

"What do you mean Mom?" I asked again.

"Come home now. We will explain!" She said sounding like she was about to cry.

I walked to Renesmee and tugged on her arm. "Alice had a vision and how Bella sounds it's a bad one." I said as Renesmee started to get up.

Jacob stood after her and Seth stood up as he saw I was about to leave. He took my hand in his, squeezing it, he came down to my level and wispered in my ear "It's going to be ok." The warmth of his breath tickled my skin and I was sure if I touched my neck, there would be goose bumps standing there. Renesmee put her arm around Jacobs waist and he did the same to her. For a moment I wished that Seth would do that to me then it struck me, we wern't even together. We had never kissed or anything. But i loved him! Damnit! I LOVED HIM! Uggh!

We got back to the Cullen's and Alice was on the sofa looking dazed. I walked up to her. "What did you see Alice?"

"We've been sentenced to death. No second chances... Everybody is coming. All the Allies of the voltori are coming to kill the Cullen Clan... So many lives lost..." She looked like she wanted to cry. Gasped at the news.

The Voltori was coming and there was nothing we could fucking do about it...


	3. Chapter 2

__**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 Year Later<strong>_

Katy's POV

I moved away from the Cullen's the day I looked 16. I had dreams that needed fuffiling and to be honest nothing was happening in forks. The Vision was false. I moved away when Seth basically rejected me. He just wanted to be my friend.

It was a saturday morning, I woke up at 11o'clock in the morning. I threw on my pale pink shorts, a white vest top and a cream coloured cardigan and steped out the house to the cloudy day outside.  
>I stroed down the beach letting the imaculate setting draw me in. Had I only been here for 2 months and I didn't realise the large boulder that was obviously the entrence to a cave had been pushed infront of it. No human could have spotted it but I did. As I drew closer to it, I sniffed the air for any humans, something had been near this rock recently, and it wasn't human, vampire nor shapeshifter.<br>The rock budged out of the way to reveal an opening about 2 foot wide and about 5 foot tall, I had to duck. The pathway was clean and tourches clung to the walls, lining them with a beautiful dim light, showing the engraved wolves and humans, and vampires with elongated fangs. This was not done by mere humans.

The pathway got larger until there was a large opening on the other side. I walked out into the... _village?  
><em>Cottages lined below the trees and people were walking about, and as I stepped through, all eyes went to me.  
>"Vampire!" The cry went out and then it all turned sour. About 7 wolves erupted from their human bodies decent on destroying me. I screamed and fell to the floor covering my head.<p>

"No! _Don't destroy her you fool!" _A blonde girl not much taller than my 5"2 came towards me smiling caciously,"Tell me your name vampire." She said loud enough for all to hear.  
>"Katy." I wispered and all around me were gasps, umms and ahhs.<br>"So the profersies were true then, we would one day meet the vampire princess. My brother refused to believe it." The girl said, "I'm Vivienne." She smiled and took my arm and used it to hoist me up.  
>"What do you mean by princess?" I asked her.<br>"You bare a heart beet do you not? You are decended from the birthing vampires, the ones who created all vampires." She said, "In the old days you ruled but then the voltouri changed that, hunting down each one of your kind till only one remained and then they took over, not knowing that one woman would find a partner and keep the species going. They still try to this day to find the last surviving children, but Aro can not use his powers on you if you do not will it."  
>"So what are you then?" I asked Vivienne.<br>"I am a princess of the last werewolf clan in the world, and my brother is King." She said.  
>"But I just saw a few of them turn in daylight."<br>"Werewolves can, we just lead you vampires and humans to think we don't." Vivienne said and chuckled.  
>"So why tell me?" I frowned.<br>"The royal family had a truce with werewolves, it was only when the Voltouri took over we started to tell you this silly drivle." She said like it discusted her, "You need to see my brother."


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

><p><span>Katy's POV<span>

We walked past a mirror and I realised my eyes had changed shades again. Now they seemed silver. Silver... Green... Blue. They were all my eyes yet they all made me look so different.  
>My redish brown hair that was a shade darker than Renesmee's and the loose curls that fell freely down my back tickled my arm. The memory of how Edward would play with Renesmee's Hair made my heart ache.<br>Bella saw me as her daughter, but Edward... he hated me calling him dad. I knew it.

The tall blonde boy at the end of the long wooden hut was well... hot. His streight defined nose and strong cheek bones and chin made me what to touch him. His tanned skin gave him a glow and his dark blue eyes, the same as his sisters made me gasp a little as they met mine in what seemed like an eternal look of respect.  
>"Let her go sister, she has no buisness here. Her family were killed and the voltouri took over killing us. Let her go, it is not her war."<p>

I gasped again, "War? With werewolves and vampires? No!" I shouted at him.

"The only way to stop it is to regain your throne child."

"But there isn't a war!" I shouted at him. His dark blue eyes boared into mine, and I knew mine would be turning dark blue as my anger increased.

"Child, calm down. The war has ended but not between werewolves and the voltouri. Your kind, Born vampires seeked refuge here for a period of time, until the voltouri found out the location and destroyed them. We came allies hundreds of years ago but when the voltouri realised we had fled they continued looking for us. Exept our clan, no other born werewolves exist, and the made ones are decreasing rapidly."

"So... wait... my... uhh... family was here?" I asked with a tremble of my lips.

"Yes, don't cry please..." He looked a little uncomfortable.

"I won't... sorry." I sniffed a little and then looked him in the eye.

"Go home and pretend none of this happens, and if the voltouri find where we live, I will hunt you down and kill you myself." He looked so scary in that moment, it sent a shiver down my body. He saw my reaction and then walked over to me, taking my hand slowly in his, "But it will never come to that will it?"

"N-no-no." i mumbled entwining my fingers with his, slowly, smiling.

"Good," He smiled at me and then pulled me with him to the big library behind the big 'throne' room, his sister following closely behind.

He dropped my hand and then ran to a shelf with old tattered books on it. He took out a brown leather case book with nothing wrote on it.  
>He handed it to me, the crispy yellow pages had beautifully written script in black ink written on it. I began to read it, realising it was a diary, with dates and times.<p>

_November 3rd 503_

_We are in hiding with the werewolves. The last of us are living now, born vampires. Nineteen of us, all female. My sister was killed leaving me incharge of them, we found the werewolf high priestess and she granted us sanctuary on her island. The Voltouri need destroying before we all perish and burn to death. They will go down someday.  
>-Elizibeth Chandra<em>

_May 27th 2005_

_I found out I was pregnant with a child. This is the worst news since... forever. They are coming for me. I know it is my time to die. My beautiful princess, forgive me. They may kill you. I beg god for forgiveness everyday, but when my time comes, all I can say is I hope you are nothing like me. You are going to be big, beautiful and strong... strong enough to not get killed my poor princess. Promise me you will never get killed. I am always in your heart as you are in mine. The history of our kind can be found within the werewolves you have found.  
><em>_-Elizibeth Chandra_

"Take it. It's yours." Kyle wispered to me, I winced at his voice like it caused me pain.

My shaking voice wispered back to him, "I want to go home. I don't want the book."

"Leave it here then, and return when you are ready." He said so low only I could hear. His hand took mine again and I shivered as our bare skin made contact. The pure heat and electric that shot through it actually hurt.  
>He took me to the front room and pointed to the door, "My sister will escort you back to the cave entrence, and when you are ready to follow your destiny, come back here." His voice sounded so wise that he seemed to age before me.<br>I stepped out into the cave entrence and ran home.


	5. Chapter 4

**Kyle's POV:**

All the long misery of my baffled past, of my youth of failure, hardship and vain effort, rose up in my soul in bitterness and seemed to take shape before me in the woman who at every turn had barred my way. She had taken everything else from me; and now she meant to take the one thing that made up for all the others, my love. I was too young, too strong, too full of the sap of living, to submit so easily to the destruction of my hopes. She was a vampire, I was a wolf, how could it possibly work? I watched as she ran out of the small villiage where I lived, I saw her skin glittler in the faint sunlight as it was setting behind the canopy of trees.

My sister, Vivienne, smiled half heartedly at me as she walked back into the room.  
>"She'll come around. She always does." Vivienne wispered.<br>"And then she dies!" I shouted at her.  
>"This one is a vampire. A born vampire, tell me that she isn't the one?"<p>

Thought's rushed through my mind. I had been alive for 500 years and all that time I had seen Katy 17 times only by different names... _Kadie... Kata... Katrina..._

All some form of he name, ever so slightly different, and all the time she had been Human. Now she was a vampire.  
>"I do believe she may be the one to defeat the voltouri."<p>

"Trust me, this was planned, They may have destroyed her as a witch many-a-time but now she is different, she is a powerful vampire queen and the last of the born vampires. It cannot be just co-incidence can it?" Vivienne said.

"What do you know? Your only 21. I'm 507. She may be powerful but this is the first time you have met her. She is a danger magnet." I said angry at Katy for turning up now.

"Your soul mate can't effect the mating ritual."

"If I don't want to marry and shag a fucking dickhead high priestess to join ur packs then I don't have to!" I said.

"Fine, but think of the war it may cause." She said before wondering off quietly.

_The girl, Katy, was not anything like her previous self, I could feel it in the heat of her soul. She was so much more powerful and Strong and Loyal and Good._


End file.
